Sweet Serendipity (Harry Styles love story)
by gettingstronger555
Summary: Emily Jo Brighten is an upcoming singer, songwriter, and guitarist who is about to go on tour with one of the biggest bands in today's music scene. Two days before the tour, her friends and fellow band mates convince her to go to a Halloween party where she meets Harry Styles. Will they hit it off? Or will they go their separate ways?


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Emily's POV**

"I can't believe you guys are making me go to this stupid party" I muttered as we pulled up to the club.  
"Come on, Em. It'll be fun. Just live a little" My best friend, Gabby said from the driver's seat.  
"Gabby, we're supposed to be at the venue for a sound check tomorrow afternoon. How am I supposed to have fun if I can't drink?"  
"You can still drink, just not as much"

Gabby had somehow convinced me to go with her and her boyfriend, Aaron, to this Halloween Party that was going on at The Skyline, a new club. I refused to go when she first asked me, but she refused to take "No" for an answer so I eventually gave in. Mostly just to shut her up. The two of us are going to be the opening act for a popular band while they're on their world tour, so I reminded myself not to drink very much and not do anything stupid. Gabby and Aaron, however, would most likely be getting completely drunk like usual leaving me without a fully functioning back-up singer and drummer.

So now here I am, dressed in a batman costume, about to have the worst night of my life...Or so I thought.

We walked into the club and I was hit by the strong scent of alcohol and sweat from the people on the dance floor. I would have turned around right then if Gabby hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. She went straight for the bar to grab a drink before pulling Aaron out on the dance floor. I sighed and sat down at the corner of the bar away from everyone else and ordered a Shirley Temple to drink. This was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

About two hours into the party I noticed five very attractive looking guys sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room from me. All of them wore costumes with masks and hats so I couldn't exactly tell who they were, but I did know that they were hot by their body shape and facial features that were visible. I didn't notice at first, but one of them was staring back at me as I looked them over. He was wearing a Spirit costume from the same titled movie, but underneath his hat I noticed small brown curls sticking out. Once I finally noticed him I looked away and went back to being a loner at the bar praying that he wouldn't come over. My prayers were ignored, however, because he soon walked over to take a seat next to me.

"Hey. I'm Harry Styles" he said in a deep husky voice.

Oh, great.

"I know who you are. What are you doing out? Don't you start your tour in a few days?"  
"Yeah. You going to the concert Friday night?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I got a little performance of my own that I have to attend"  
"Oh, are you a singer, too?"  
"Yeah. I'm not as popular as you though. My manager is sending me on tour with some band to get myself known"  
"Maybe you'll be with One Direction on tour"  
He flashed me a cheeky smile which I rolled my eyes to.  
"Keep dreaming, Styles"  
"Oh, I will. Listen, do you want to get out of here? Go get a coffee or something so we can talk?"  
"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm nothing special"  
"I don't know. It's just...you're different. In a good way. So, you what do you say?"

I stared at him for a moment thinking about it. Part of me wanted to go with him, but the other half was scared of actually feeling something for him. I glanced towards Gabby who was dancing with her boyfriend. Do I leave her?

Screw it. She'll be fine. I turned back to Harry and smiled.  
"Sure"  
"Great. Let's go"

I grabbed my cell phone, sending Gabby a quick text to tell her I left, then walked out behind Harry. Once outside I took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"So, uh. Do you know any good coffee places nearby?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. There's a 24-hour Starbucks a few blocks away. I found it this morning when I went for a run"  
"Great"

The two of us walked to Starbucks just walking about random stuff like our favorite movies and things like that. When we got there we both ordered coffee and a donut, then sat down at one of the booths away from the table so no one would bother us. Harry took off his mask and hat so I did the same.

"So what got you into performing?" I asked him.  
"Well, I didn't actually think about performing until some friends and I put a band together for our school talent show. After that I just knew that it was something I wanted to do. Then I went on X-Factor and, well, you know the rest. What about you?"  
"My dad got me into it. He wasn't a performer or anything, but he knew how to play guitar. I was watching him one day and asked him to teach me so he did. Wrote my first song when I was eight and have done it ever since. It's the only thing that calms me. To just get lost in the music and play all the worries away...It helps me deal with all the bad things that happen to me" I looked up at him and let out a little laugh. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this"  
"Don't be" he said softly.

I looked into his green eyes, immediately getting lost in them.  
"So what's your favorite color?" He asked.  
"Green" I said without thinking.

My eyes widened when I realized what I said. A blush formed on my cheeks.  
"I mean...like lime green"  
Harry chuckled.  
"I see. Mine is blue...like your eyes"

I raised my eyebrows with an amused smile on my face.  
"Are you trying to flirt?"  
"That depends...is it working?" He asked with a cheeky grin.  
"Maybe..."  
"Yes!"

He fist pumped the air and I burst out laughing. A grin appeared on his face as he joined me. Maybe this Halloween wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Harry and I continued talking in Starbucks until 3AM when we finally decided to leave. We walked down the empty streets in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. The cold night air nipped at my bare skin causing me to shiver. Seconds later I felt something being draped over my shoulders. I looked down to see that Harry had placed his jacket over me. I smiled and slipped my arms through the sleeves, then pulled it close around me.

"Thanks" I said.  
"You're welcome" he replied with a smile.

We stopped outside of my hotel and he walked me to the elevator. I turned to him after taking off the jacket and handed it to him.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun" I said.  
"Me too" he said with a smile.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment. Harry started leaning in which made my heart race faster. I felt his warm breath on my mouth seconds before his lips touched mine. My stomach erupted in butterflies and my arms slipped around his neck. Part of me screamed to stop kissing a random guy who I just met, but the other part felt like it was right.

Harry pulled back when the elevator doors opened and I let out a moan of protest. He chuckled which caused me to blush.  
"I should probably go now" I said backing into the elevator.  
"Wait! Don't I get to know your name? Can I call you?" Harry asked as he held the doors open.

I bit my lip as I thought it over. There was no guarantee that I'd see him again. This was probably just a one time thing and we'd both go on with our lives and forget everything that happened. On the other hand, we could continue seeing each other and maybe grow into something more. Should I take the chance?

"I'll tell you what. I'm not going to tell you my name or give you my number..."  
"But-" I cut him off with a kiss and pushed him back out of the way of the doors.  
"But if we happen to meet in the future then I'll tell you. You can't look for me or try to figure out who I am, and I won't come after you either. If it's meant to be then we'll meet again"

I stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor. The doors closed and I let out a deep sigh before tilting my head back so it rested against the wall.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
